Three Sides
by SamanthaSezs
Summary: Lassiter is accused of shooting an unarmed female and then he was shot while resisting arrest. There are three sides to this story. His side, her side and the truth. But someone doesn't want the truth to be uncovered.
1. Next time just answer the door

Ow.

Ow. The pain throbs again.

Ow that hurts. And the pounding noise reverberating isn't helping the pain any.

The last time he felt like this he had been drinking, quite a bit at the time.

He doesn't remember drinking anything to excess to cause this throbbing angry pain in his head.

He is sitting on the couch, and when he tries to move, the pain shoots through his neck and head.

He hears pounding again, this time it's coming from a door.

The front door?

Why can't people knock quietly or use the doorbell instead of trying to break the door down.

Why are they pounding on the door anyway, unless something is wrong.

Is there a fire?

A natural disaster?

He feels a heavy weight in his right hand. He opens his eyes to a slit, blinks and slowly focuses on his hand and comes to realization that he is holding his gun in his right hand, but why?

And slowly moving his eyes to the left he sees is a sticky red substance covering that hand.

He looks around the room; things are not neat and tidy as they should be. Pictures askew on the wall, he can't put his finger on it but there are more things generally out of order.

Was there a robbery?

Home invasion?

Was he ambushed? Attacked?

This room is familiar, he closes his eyes again to try and remember where he is or even what his last memory is.

He opens his eyes again and painfully moves his head to the right. A broken vase on the floor leads his eyes to follow the pieces to a pair of feet, feminine feet, with toenails painted a funky green nail polish.

He inhales sharply, he knows who those feet belong to; he was just making fun of her toes the other day when she proudly showed them off.

_I'm not sleeping in the same bed with those feet. He sarcastically remarks._

_Then you're not sleeping in bed with me then._ _She counters, then giggles as she jumps into the bed and quickly stuffs her feet under the covers. Thus winning that argument._

In a split second it dawns on him, he knows where he is. He bolts up, amidst the pain; his unbelieving eyes taking in the scene set up before him.

His eyes focus on her body laying on the floor, motionless, crimson red gracing her chest.

"Oh my god" He screams.

By the time he is on his feet and at her side the door is broken open and two Santa Barbara Police Officers run in, guns raised, pointing at him and barking orders "Freeze"

The officer sees the body and quickly snaps. "Slowly put the gun down and step away from her"

"But…"

"Sir, I'm gonna ask you again, put the gun on the floor and kick it away, take two steps back, then on your knees, hands behind your head. We'll take care of her."

The second officer was already on his radio requesting an ambulance at the scene.

"Listen to me, I'm Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. She needs an ambulance, what are you two yahoos doing just standing there? Call for help; provide some kind of medical assistance. Do something." Lassiter starts to move toward her, wanting to assess and apply pressure to her apparent wound.

But most of all wanting it not to be true.

"Stop…" The officer commands as Lassiter turns quickly, making a reflex reaction, forgetting the gun was still in his hand.

And then the officer shoots him, twice. Citing self defense.


	2. This doesn't make sense

Interim Chief Karen Vick was just getting ready to leave the crime scene. A replacement door was being installed in order to secure the room and the crime scene tape was already draping the room like the bunting in a wedding.

She looked around again. Something was wrong, something was out of place with this whole scenario. She wasn't about to tip her hand and say anything either, she just had a funny feeling, and not the haha funny feeling either.

She had found a disposable camera in her car. Against all procedures she used it to take her own pictures of the scene.

She hated what she was thinking, and she was going to have to have that thought investigated, discretely.

She still doesn't understand what really happened in that apartment and won't until they get statements from the two of them.

All they have to go on is the statement of the two officers on the scene who reported that Lassiter had shot the victim when they knocked on the door and then he pointed the gun and threatened them when they broke the door down.

Chief Vick had already contacted the hospital and left orders that she was to be notified as about the medical status of the Head Detective and the victim as soon as they were out of surgery.

The pair had been rushed into surgery as soon as they got there, the woman had gone into cardiac arrest on the way to the hospital and Lassiter had gone into cardiac arrest as soon as they got him into the emergency room.

The two officers involved, Cooper and rookie Thomas were already at the station, giving their voluntary statements, and will be turning in their guns and badges and, per department regulations, will placed on administrative leave until the investigation is over.

Why didn't they use the tasers that had been issued to them? That's what the department bought them for and they had better start using them.

Chief Vick received a brief summary on the phone, and on the way over, but something was bothering her. Something about their account of what happened and the look of the apartment just didn't make sense and she couldn't put her finger on it, yet.

She was tired and short-tempered, and wasn't thinking straight, maybe after some sleep she would figure it out.

One thing that she did know was that Detective Lassiter's gun had been discharged; and, if she was a betting person, she would bet that the bullet they would pull out of the woman would have come from his gun.

Did the victim, the victim, how impersonal, she has a name, did she try to attack him and he was defending himself?

Those questions and more would come out in the investigation. But until then, there were no other facts, nothing to do but wait.

"Chief?" She looks up to find Detective O'Hara lifting up the crime scene tape and joining her in the room. "What happened?"

Chief Vick quickly stuffs the camera in her bag "You know as much as I do. Detective Lassiter was found here at the residence of a Ramona Keenan - - " Chief Vick stops when she sees the surprised look on O'Hara's face.

"We questioned a Ramona Keenan two days ago about a robbery." Then she paused.

"Yes" Chief Vick waits, because there is going to be more to the story.

"She had an alibi, and we let her go, even though she put up a good front, she was definitely afraid of Carlton." O'Hara shakes her head. "So I don't understand would he be here?"


	3. My alibi speaks for itself

_**Two days earlier.**_

"This is your last chance to confess Ramona." The bored Detective sneers at the suspect as he slams his hands down on the table, causing the subject to jump.

Detective O'Hara starts to speak but is immediately silenced by the stern look of her partner.

"There is nothing to confess. I have an alibi, if you'd care to take the time to check it out, De-tect-ive." The last word is enunciated slowly and clearly. "You'll find that I'm clear."

"Oh don't worry; we're checking it out as we speak. But just in case it doesn't pan out, you better have your _other _story ready." Detective Lassiter confidently grins as he takes a seat across from her.

"Detective?" Officer McNabb had entered the room and nods at him.

"I'll be right back" a smug Lassiter looks at the suspect.

Detective O'Hara stays in the room. "He's really not that bad, it's just that…"

"It's just that I have a record and whenever something happens, I'm the first person the department thinks of. 'Person of Interest' is the politically correct term isn't it?" Comes the cool reply of the woman sitting across from her. "Isn't that special."

The woman sitting across from O'Hara looks at her with her liquid blue eyes then pushes the light brown hair away from her face, she sighs, tries to hide a sniffle, then just as quickly she regains her self composure, crosses her arms and leans back in the chair.

O'Hara can tell the woman is now more relaxed, and maybe more responsive now that Lassiter has left the room. O'Hara wishes Lassiter would let her question the woman alone, but as Junior Detective she has to follow orders. They chat aimlessly while waiting.

About 10 minutes later, Detective Lassiter opens the door and grimly announces "Ok, Ms. Keenan you are free to go."

"Oh I am?" Detective O'Hara has to suppress a smile at her cockiness.

"Yes, not only did your alibi check out, but your lawyer is here too."

"Imagine that." Now it was her turn to be smug. "Oh, can I get a note from you that says I was here? Just in case someone asks."

"Get out" He holds the door, as well his temper. "But don't worry I'm gonna keep my eye on you."

"I'm flattered detective, Really I am, but I'm already seeing someone." She gives him a wink and waves goodbye to Detective O'Hara.

"Until next time, you know where to find me."

RR

RR

Mmmmm what smells good? Gus sniffs around the station.

"Somebody's lunch, if you don't mind we have to work to do."

"Shawn, since when has work been a priority?" Shawn as Gus scurries to catch up to his partner. "Shawn?"

Then Gus sees what the rush is; Shawn is making a beeline for Juliet.

"Jules what are you doing going through Lassie's drawers?"

O'Hara jumps up and away from the desk when she hears that. "Shawn" she looks around quickly making sure no one else noticed then she laughs nervously.

"I-I'm looking for a file Carlton stuck somewhere, I can't understand his filing system and he's at lunch and I need it now."

"Maybe I can help." The psychic offers his special skills to assist.

RR

RR

It's been a long, unproductive day, the Head Detective laments as he pulls into his driveway later that evening.

He walks up his front door, keys jangling as he tries to finds the key to the front door, the door suddenly opens, a hand reaches out, grabs his jacket, drags him into the house and slams the door behind him.


	4. You Call This A Business Relationship?

"Was that really necessary?" He lazily comments as they lay in a tangle of sheets on the bed later in the night, or is it the wee hours of the morning. And why does he even care what time it is?

He pulls her closer to him; he likes the feeling of her warm body pressed against his.

She was the person of interest from earlier in the day. She has a name.

Ramona.

They were resting following a session of wild, angry, passionate, sex. She ambushed him as soon as she dragged him into his house and had her way with him.

And he didn't mind one bit, he secretly looked forward to it.

"Yes" she replies as she stretches and tries to stifle a yawn at the same time. "I got your attention and I needed to get it out of my system before we talked, got into an argument and I stormed out without getting…dinner."

"You know I'm available whenever you want to talk…or anything." Lassiter comments as he lightly runs his hands through her hair, sounding annoyed that she would even think that.

Ramona was an informant, his informant.

Lassiter's usual informant took early retirement. His wife wanted to move closer to the kids and grandkids and he had already trained his replacement.

Lassiter didn't think she was going to last, she was not what you'd look for in an informant, if there was a look. There was just something about her, she was familiar in a way he couldn't place.

Boy did she prove him wrong. She could stand out or blend into a crowd. She could get the information to him and he didn't know how it got there. He finally gave her a key to his car so she wouldn't get caught breaking in.

He finally had to admit that she was good at her job. "I learned from the best." She grinned proudly.

He didn't know, and doesn't think he ever asked, how she found out Victoria had kicked him out. He vaguely remembers her showing up at the bar where he was drinking the night away.

She dragged him to her place and the next morning he woke up on her couch, with a note and a key pinned to his undershirt. "Grab something to eat and lock the door on your way out. Come back tonight."

She was a friend, a sounding board. She helped him by just being there and listening.

Then they developed a mutual understanding and she started using him for what she called 'stress relief' - - otherwise known as sex, in exchange for the information she was providing.

They actually turned this business relationship into a quasi-friendship.

"Yea, I know. I came over for dinner, jumping your bones was just one of those urges I got when you drove up." She wickedly adds.

And as with everything else they had to make rules.

"About what happened at the station - -"

"You were just doing your job" she interrupts him. "And I did come up with an alibi." She rewards him with a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for giving me a heads up."

"Yea, and how did you do get him to do that?" His raises his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Someone owed me a favor. And don't worry." She reassures him as she runs her hand through the mesh of hair on his chest. "What he said wasn't true. I couldn't come right out and say what _**we**_ were doing that night could I?"

"No." His sudden nervousness evaporated when she says that.

"How did my name get brought up, this time?" She coolly asks.

"Someone called in a tip and gave us your name and address."

"I don't like it Carlton. This is the third time it's happened. Does anybody else have access to the file?"

"No, it's hidden in my desk drawer."

"Your partner? " She quietly asks.

"No." He barks defensively "and she knows better than to go snooping."

"I just don't like it." She repeats with a chill in her tone as she rolls over with her back to him.

Cartlon is silent. He doesn't like it either; right now his thoughts were on to talk to her about keeping a low profile, just until he figures out who "they" are and how they are getting the information.

He felt a shiver on her side of the bed, she was scared.

When he walked out of the interrogation room the day before, he stood there for a minute, watching through the mirror and saw her almost fall apart. It was all he could do not to run back in there and take her in his arms and hold her. He wanted her to feel safe; most of all he wanted to keep her safe.

After a few minutes, she sighs, rolls over onto his chest, meeting his ice blue eyes with hers then starts to kiss on him lightly. "But I do love it when you play the bad cop." She giggles.

"You do huh? Why don't I interrogate you again, right here and now." He rolls her over, grabbing her wrists and takes the dominant role in the bed as she laughingly squeals and squirms in his grip.

"You will tell me everything I want to know my pretty" As he turns on his bad cop authoritative attitude.

He had wanted to talk to her, but now that would have to wait.

-

-

Lassiter sleepily reaches his arm across the bed only to find it empty. His eyes pop open then he sits up and finds her quietly getting dressed.

"You leaving without telling me goodbye?"

"Yes and No" she replies but not without a sly grin. "I didn't want to wake you, you look so peaceful when you sleep, I was going to leave a note. I need to get going, have to make it to the bus stop and get home."

"Yea." as he watches her dress.

"I'll have another write-up ready for you tomorrow. We'll talk about it then." She continues in her confident tone.

You're coming over for dinner tomorrow night." She reminds him, it was more of a statement rather than a question.

"What are we having?"

"Eggplant Parmesan." Then after seeing the look on his face. "You have to eat at least three bites and if you still don't like it I'll fix you something else."

"Ok" he pretends to pout.

"You liked those crepes after you tried them didn't you?" She argues.

"Ooh," he moans as he remembers his savory lunch the day before. "They were out of this world, I thought I would have to beat people away from me, they wanted a bite."

She smiled, it was a genuine, real smile, and he sighs happily seeing that. Just seeing that smile was worth the wait.

She makes her way back to the bed, leans over and gives him a quick kiss. "Since you're awake at least walk me to the front door."


	5. If there's a leak, call a plumber

**_A/N-This takes place the day of the shooting._**

Lassiter was moodier than normal today. If he was a woman they would have blamed it on PMS, hell he would have blamed in on PMS too.

He noticed some of the files in his desk drawer were messed up, he chalked that up to the stress lately. No, he wasn't a neat freak, but thought he needed to pay more attention to where he put her reports.

While he was looking forward to dinner with Ramona tonight, he wasn't looking forward to the talk he was going to have with her, he was going to ask her to lay low and agree to some new rules until he figured out why her name kept being brought up.

All their work was on the verge of collapse.

Carefully handling a vase of flowers as he walked to her apartment, what she said was still bouncing over in his mind.

'_This is the third time it's happened.'_

'_How did they find out?'_

_'Does anybody have access?'_

He stops dead in his tracks when he realizes each time the tip was called in was _after_ she gave him a report.

The first time she met him in the public library, the second time she left it in his car, the third time he spent the night with her.

And each tip came in within two days _after _he put the report in his desk drawer.

_'snooping'_

Spencer and O'Hara acting were suspicious yesterday. Lassiter thought Spencer had been messing with his desk and O'Hara was his lookout.

_His desk. __The last tip._

That was no coincidence.

It made sense now, why didn't he listen to her?

He practically ran the last few feet to her door. He had to get her out of there.

Knocking frantically on her door as he juggled the vase in one hand and the keys in the other and opening her door, "Ray, we've got to get you out of here, someone knows…"

He stops mid-sentence after he rushes into her apartment and finds Ramona on her knees, gag in her mouth, arms behind her, and her eyes wide with fear and pleading, trying to warn him, but before he could react he feels the exploding pain in his head.

Reminiscence of those cartoons where the character sees stars and birds when he gets hit in the head, he was starting to count the birds and stars when he felt a tug on his shoulder holster and felt his gun being removed.

He can barely make out the figure standing over him.

"We've been waiting for you, Detective. You're right on time, and you figured it out too. That's how you got to be Head Detective huh? To bad you won't be able to prove any of it."

The voice continues to drone as Lassiter feels his body being moved. He feels two sets of hands moving him, but he only hears the one person. "Because you'll be too busy trying to defend yourself."

A glass is pressed against his lips. He closes his mouth tightly and tries to turn away and his head is held back and his nose is pinched shut, "you have to open your mouth to breathe at some point. I can wait as long as you can."

When he finally opens his mouth to breathe the sharp liquid is forced down his throat; he has to swallow to avoid choking. The liquid heat runs through his veins as he fights not to lose his battle for consciousness. His body starts to go numb, his limbs feel like lead, his mind is like spinning like an out of control carousel as he fights the oncoming wave of vertigo before he slips under.

His last conscious effort is to force his eyes open and see the assailants.


	6. Hospital Blues

"How long until we can get to question them and get a statement?" an anxious Chief Vick asks.

"When their vital signs show some improvement, and I can't predict how long it will be." The doctor patiently explains to Chief Vick.

"We have both of them heavily sedated now and on a respirator until they can breathe on their own." "Their bodies need time to recover from the shock. The bullets still did a lot of damage. Ms. Keenan lost more blood than he did. Her prognosis isn't much better."

"Drugs? Alcohol?"

"They both had traces of rohypnol, the date rape drug, in their system."

She has seen first hand what that drug does to people, and there is no way Lassiter could have handled a gun under that influence.

The doctor shakes his head weakly and adds. "It's odd that they were shot in almost the exact same spot, right shoulder."

Chief Vick left to return to the station, but not before giving orders that the two would be having police guards and no visitors unless approved by her.

She was walking toward the elevators when she overhears the Charge Nurse talking to someone about Ms. Keenan. She practically runs over to find out who she is talking to and why.

The hospital staff have been given orders not to give out any information on the two patients.

"Excuse me?

"Yes?" The well dressed man turns. His dark brown eyes are framed by light brown hair, a genuine look of concerned framed his face. His suit looks like it was just plucked out of the high dollar store downtown, he might have just walked off of a runway show.

"I couldn't help but overhear you were asking about Ms. Keenan."

"Yes, he's on her emergency contact list. I checked his identification before I told him anything." The nurse explains, biting back a sarcastic comment that she doesn't tell the Police Chief how to do her job, the Police Chief better not be telling her nurses how to do theirs.

"Oh, I see. I'm Police Chief Karen Vick." She introduces herself. "Could I have a word with you?"

"Of course" he motions with his hand. "Lead the way."

-

-

-

Karen leads the man to a small conference room. After the man walks in she shuts the door. He quickly takes her hand in his, brings it to his lips and gently kisses it.

She meets his gaze, his eyes were full of heat and speculation.

"Karen."

"Adam."

There was a brief silence.

"I'm married."

"Yes."

"And I have a child now."

"I know. Congratulations. On both."

"Thank you."

Another pause.

"You're here because - -" She begins to ask.

"I'm a friend of the family"

"Oh, Keenan?"

"Yes, she's using that name."

"I just figured that out." She responds with a grim face.

"So can you tell me anything I don't know?"

"No, I'm sure you know as much as I do."

He paces a couple of steps. "For what it's worth, I don't think he shot her."

Chief Vick pauses, she feels the same way. Now that she knows who the victim is related to, it may make more sense.

"Then what the hell happened?" Finally comes her outburst. "And how does he know her?"

"One question at a time, please. And for the record, this conversation never took place."

"Ok." She nods in agreement. "How does he know her?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he does. She's been kept away from the business so I don't know much about her personal life. It was meant to be a warning, if they were serious they would be in the morgue right now, but there is a chance that someone may want to make sure they don't talk.""

"Who are they? Do you mean they'll try again?" She looks at him with anger in her eyes. "They're in the hospital for pete's sake."

"Karen, I don't know how to answer that. You were at the scene, did it look normal to you?"

"I've arranged for a police officer to be at their hospital room doors."

He takes her hand again. "Karen, far be it for me to to tell you what to do. But you need to get someone **_outside_ **the Police department to investigate this. I can arrange payment for their services."

She understands the hidden meaning. Adam is trying to tell her something that he can't come right out and say.

She doesn't want to believe it but he may be right.

She is grateful to get any information right now.

He finally releases her hand and turns to leave.

"You need to find who did this to them"

"I will." Chief Vick agrees.

"It was nice to see you again Karen."

-

-

-

"Get your feet off the desk Shawn. We're expecting a client a few minutes."

"Gussy, why are you so worried about how the place looks, and you've dusted the same spot three times."

"Gentlemen"

Shawn and Gus look up to find their 5 o'clock appointment is with none other than Chief Vick.

"I need your help, what we discuss cannot leave this office. Which means no one in the police department will get wind of you working on this case."

Then looking at Shawn. "And I mean no one!"

Gus stares at Shawn as Shawn feels a sudden chill wondering why she is directing that question to him.


	7. A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words

"Chief Vick was pretty adamant about not wanting the rest of the Police Department to know we are working on the case."

"Yea" Shawn replies dejectedly.

"Shawn, that means you can't talk to Juliet about it either, or ask her any questions."

"Yea, I know." Shawn didn't like that part of it. It was going to hamper his pursuit of her, that is if she finds out.

Shawn and Gus approach the crime scene apartment. Chief Vick gave them a spare key to the new door with strict orders not to get caught.

Before they open the door, Shawn holds Gus back "Gus, I'm warning you, there is probably still blood stains on the carpet, so if you don't want to go in, you don't have to."

Gus pauses, for a second, "I want to go in."

They quietly shut the door behind them and view the scene.

The pool of dried blood is staring at them on the floor near the couch. Wilted flowers are strewn against the floor, the vase that was holding them in pieces; water stains decorate the wall.

Deep impressions on the couch, someone was sitting there, sleeping sitting up?

Shawn is picturing what they were told and what the pictures tell. He begins to compare the photos from Chief Vick to the room.

She was found there, Lassie was standing over her there, then turning and pointing, they shot him.

The angles didn't make sense.

The cushions on the couch have been turned over, he moves one of them and finds a small glass in between the cushions. That's not where it was in the picture.

Gus glances at some photos then heads into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. "That's what it was."

"What?"

"Shawn you remember a couple of days ago at the station I smelled somebody's lunch."

"Yea, that was a couple of days ago Gus, we can grab something to eat on the way home."

"This is what the smell was. These crepes, seafood and veggie."

"So she has crepes in her fridge."

"But what are the chances that Lassiter had them for lunch too. It was a distinctive smell. And he doesn't cook, or have the time to. And he didn't go out to lunch that day."

Gus looks again at the photos in the room.

"And now I remember where I've seen her. At the library."

"The library?"

"Yea, I was to the library a few weeks ago, and Lassiter walks in. He walked around and as I was going to find a book, I saw him standing in one of the aisles talking to this woman" pointing to her "and she handed him an envelope. She checked out her books and left a few minutes later. And he checked out a book and left about five minutes later."

"So they did know each other."

A clean spot on the desk where something used to be. He looks at the pictures again. A printer was sitting by itself, cables cut. The laptop was missing.

Envelopes. This photo showed several envelopes, they were missing too.

What was the significance of the envelopes?

And someone has been in there since the door was secured and took things.

"Dude somebody's been in here."

"Yea Shawn, its called the crime scene techs."

"No, it was someone else someone who is trying to change the look of the place."

"Shawn the only people who had access to this apartment were the… " Gus suddenly stop talking when he realizes where this is leading.

"Exactly" Shawn frowns.

Nothing else of value was taken. Her purse was still sitting next to the table, wallet and money still there, stereo equipment, television and other high value items weren't touched. It wasn't a robbery.

Shawn wonders if he can still get access to Lassiter's desk doesn't know why but he feels guilty for going through his desk drawer the other day.

-

-

As they lock the door, the door across the hall opens and an older woman pokes her head out.

"Will she be ok?"

"We think so, it was just a flesh wound." Trying to downplay the injuries for the weak, and the inquiring woman.

"It's such a shame; this is a nice neighborhood. She is such a pleasant young lady."

"I'm Matt Dillon and this is Sam McCloud. Shawn extends his hand. "We're friends of…"

"I'm Mrs. Gardner. Widow. Would you two like a cup of tea? "

Shawn and Gus are seated in the woman's living room as she pours the tea and babbles about her neighbor.

"Couldn't ask for a nicer neighbor. She was always helpful and I really liked her boyfriend. He should have come over more often."

Gus decides to throw out a line and see what he gets "You know her boyfriend?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Laster. They both work so much and such odd hours they hardly get to see each other. I remember one evening he came over, brought her flowers too, and she wasn't home yet and he spent some time with me. When she finally got home, he went over and" she leans over to whisper as if to make sure no one else hears what she said "he didn't leave until almost 6 the next morning."

"Scandalous" Shawn places his hand on his heart and acts shocked.

"Yes" she nods pleased that some of the younger generation actually has morals. "She insisted that he slept on the couch. But who am I to pass judgement."

"Did you hear what happened that night."

"Oh yes, my hearing is much better than my eyesight. They were having a terrible fight about something. I was about to call the police when he came running to her door."

"Wait, Lassie, I mean Mr. Laster wasn't the one in her apartment arguing with her?"

"No, but he came running to her door like he was on fire. She must have called him."

Shawn and Gus exchanged glances. That confirms the theory that someone else was there.

"Then what happened?"

"I shouldn't be gossiping. It's not very ladylike."

"Oh I understand" Gus encourages her "I do appreciate your discretion in this matter. Its not easy to find someone as thoughtful as you."

"Well" Seemingly pleased that she has a captive audience. "I heard something hit the wall, like glass breaking. Then a few minutes later I heard a gunshot. Yes, I know it was a gunshot because my daddy taught all of us children how to use guns. Anyway he walks out and just stands there. Then another man comes running up and they both yell for someone to open the door, then they break the door down and I hear two more shots."

"Did you tell the police?"

"Oh no!"

"Why?"

"Because it was a police officer she was fighting with."


	8. May I Have The Envelope Please

**A/N: Updated, had to make a minor change to this Chapter.**

The sounds of the equipment is all that is heard in the sterile room. The beeping of the ekg machine and the pulse oxygen meter, the hiss of the respirator and it rises and falls with each forced breath into the patient, .

To visitors it looks like he is sleeping peacefully and is unaware of his surroundings.

The door to his room opens and closes quietly, and soft footsteps come closer to the bed.

The scent of masculine cologne permeates the air.

The visitor watches the patient for a minute before leaning over and whispering in his ear.

"Well Detective, you've got yourself in a predicament didn't you? The proverbial pickle?" He laughs at his own joke.

"You're hanging on. Good to hear. Because when you wake up you are going to be charged with her murder. Oh wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. She's not dead, yet. She's going to identify you as her shooter before she takes her last breath. You killed her to keep from ratting you out."

The visitor pauses before leaving. "No one will believe you if you repeat this conversation. They'll blame it on delirium and drugs. You don't know who you're messing with. You two should have left well enough alone."

The visitor leaves as quietly as he arrived. He has another patient to visit.

-

-

-

"Ramona?"

"Can you hear me?"

The only answer was the sound of the machines in the room, monitoring her.

"Of course you can, you just can't answer yet."

"Well, looks like your cop friend has talked, he's told them all about you, how you were blackmailing and threatening him. It's not gonna be pretty when you wake up and they let you have visitors." He pauses for effect "Because he has connections and they'll make it look like an accident and we don't want that to happen do we?"

He watches her motionless body lay there.

"Or something may happen before you wake up." He laughs. "Strange things have happened in hospitals. Patients come in for minor surgery and don't leave."

"I can help you, you'll have to make a statement, incriminating him. Just a few words and we'll put you in protective custody and put him away."

"Think it over, I'll be in touch. And don't worry, I'll tell you what to say, so you wont have to worry about a thing. I'll be in touch."

The visitor pats her hand before he leaves, he doesn't see the tear that formed and is sliding down her face from the corner of her eye.

-

-

-

Chief Vick, I, that is we," Shawn look at Gus "we think that there is a Santa Barbara Police Officer or Officer(s) involved.

To their surprise Chief Vick closes her eyes. "I was under the impression of the same thing."

"How…"

"Don't ask me how or why I suspected that. Now you see why you can't let anyone else know what you are doing?"

"Who is she?" Gus asks.

Chief Vick takes a deep breath. "I can't tell you that yet either. But both of them may be in danger, even in the hospital."

"Can we visit them? Maybe I'll get some psychic vibes." Shawn solemnly says.

-

-

They watch her as the machines surround her.

"What are we looking for Shawn?" Gus whispers.

"I don't know."

-

-

As soon as Officer Mason watches as the Psychic and his partner enter Lassiter's hospital room, he makes a call. "I don't know what they are doing here. Chief Vick left orders that they can visit."

"You want me to what? Tommy, I don't think that's a good idea."

People with five feet could hear the angry voice on the other end of the phone. "Ok, ok. I'll go in there and call you later. But this is the last time."

-

-

Officer Mason quickly walks into the room disrupting the peace and quiet. "Chief Vick says you can visit them, I think I'll stick around just to make sure you don't try any of your "psychic" crap with them."

"I knew you were going to say that." Shawn grins.

""Yea, yea, just because I can't get involved in the case doesn't mean I can't make sure people like you don't get involved and mess everything up. I knew Lassiter would crack one day, just didn't think he would shoot her."

"People like us? I'm hurt." As he produces a pout. "We are just visiting to see if they need anything. You know Lassie is like a.. a Lassie to me."

"Detective Lassiter is doing ok, he's going to be fine." Gus tells the patient.

Shawn looks at his partner unsure what he is doing.

"I was just saying." Gus shrugs his shoulders as he moves over to the bed and continues to talk quietly. "Slow down"

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation to everything. I wonder what happened." Shawn looks at Mason innocently.

"He shot her that's what happened. He was..." Mason retorts then cuts himself off. "It doesn't take a psychic to figure that out."

"You're going to be ok too." Gus quietly says. "I'll visit again later."

Gus suddenly feigns illness and excuses himself from the room.

Shawn finally finds his friend pacing the hall.

"Dude what was that about?"

"I'm Psychic." Gus grins wickedly.

Shawn stops in his tracks while Gus continues walking. He gives up and runs after him.

Gus holds his hand up, "Wait til we're outside."

"Shawn, we need to talk the Chief first." Gus already has his phone out and making the call.

"Gus, I don't like that look in your eyes."

"Wait for it… wait for it." before he say anything else, Shawn gets sidetracked after seeing his favorite detective.

"Jules"

"I heard you got to see them? How are they?" As she takes his hand in hers.

"Look" Gus interrupts the couple "I've got to run, got a call to make. See you guys later."

-

-

"Mrs. Gardner?" Gus hesitantly address the woman, he can't remember what names Shawn had used to introduce them before, he hoped he could pull this off.

"Hello again" She greets him warmly. "You're just in time, I've just baked some cookies."

"Ramona sent me to pick up an envelope that you are holding for her."

"She did?" eyeing him with suspicion.

"Yes" He pauses hoping he has the message right. "Is it true that your Grandfather looked like James Cagney?"

Mrs. Gardner smiles and winks at him. "Yes, he did. Please come in. I think I've got a picture of him somewhere."

"Here it is." As she hands Gus an envelope. "Don't let this get in the wrong hands."

"I won't. Thank you."

-

-

"Chief?"

"Yes Mr. Guster." Chief Vick looks behind him for Shawn and doesn't see him.

"I needed to talk to you without Shawn."

"Ok" This is an unusual request.

"Sign language."

"Excuse me?" Chief Vick asks while she watches Gus pace in her office.

"While Shawn was busy occupying the attention of Officer Thomas, she, Ramona, could hear, she was listening to us, she was signing with her left hand. Asking about Lassiter and…"

"And what?"

"Someone told her Lassiter turned on her and she was marked. When they remove the respirator that's when they can talk and someone will try to keep them from talking."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that he was still on the respirator and hasn't been able to talk either. Then I went back to tell him that she's gonna be ok."

"He can sign?" Chief Vick asks.

"No, but when a person is unconscious they may be able to hear what's going on around them. I just whispered it to him and hope he understood."

"And" Gus holds out the envelope "she told me where to get this envelope. "She said there are envelopes are in Lassiter's desk that will explain what is going on."

"We can't let anybody else know that she can communicate..."

"Gussy, there you are. I thought I lost you." As Shawn makes an entrance as he notices Chief Vick holding an envelope and reading a piece of paper. "Envelopes, there were envelopes at her apartment when you took the pictures, but when we got there they were gone.

"Mr. Spencer; Mr. Guster here was briefing me about what you have found out so far. The next step we need is for you to discretely search for the missing envelopes."

Shawn is impressed that Gus was taking an active lead in this, he's a good student.

"Chief, I need access to Detective Lassiter's desk." Shawn remembers going through the desk a couple of days before.

"Why is that?"

"It may help me put the pieces of the puzzle together, something in his desk may help them."

"Mr. Guster and I will be witnesses, let's get started."

Shawn can't believe his luck, or lack thereof. While he searched Lassiter's desk he noticed the files he helped Jules find the other day were missing.

Those envelopes and the missing files weren't found in Lassiter's desk after all, they were found in someone else's desk.


	9. True Confessions

"You shouldn't be here." Officer Mason nervously looks around to see if anyone is watching them.

"Mason. I was there; I saw her laying there, dying. If it wasn't for me he would have killed her. I owe it to her to check on her. And besides if you can't trust me who can you trust?"

"Ok, man, but just for a couple of minutes."

"Thanks, I owe you." He slaps his buddy on the back before going into her private room.

"Hi there, did you miss me?" He begins to stroke her face. "I've been thinking about you. A nice girl like you is gonna need someone to watch her back."

The sounds of her heart rate and respiration begin to spike as he continues to caress her face and arms. He moves away, then his tone changes from pleasant to angry "Ramona, where are the files? We've checked your computer and the cd's we took from your place and they're not there. We need to know where those files are."

He knows she can't answer, but she can hear.

"Just in case you get any ideas about giving it up to anyone else. Just remember the cop is your enemy, you need me to help clear your name and finger him. When they take you off the machines you don't talk to anyone until I talk to you, Got it? I'll be watching so don't try anything funny."

-

-

-

Adam, she's an informant."

"I know."

"That's all you can is say is 'I know?" Chief Vick is surprised at his carefree attitude about it.

"Karen, I told you before, we tried to keep her out of the business. She does her own thing. We have been known to keep an eye on her to make sure she's safe. She and the cop are friends, and if he did anything to her, we would have handled it by now."

Karen patiently listens as he continues.

"She called me the day they were shot. Karen, she would never have called me unless she was scared. They'd been working on a case for some time now. She passes on information to him. Suddenly three tips get called in and she is named in each one. It's no coincidence. My first though is that the cop was setting her up. But she was adamant that he wasn't. She was going to talk to him that night then get back with me."

"The next thing I hear is they were both shot, They both had that date rape drug in their system so there's no way he could have even held a gun."

"How did you know?" She stops herself. Adam can find out anything. "We've got one break. One of the consultants I hired was in her room and she was alert enough to sign to him."

Karen gives a quick synopsis about what she's learned so far.

"Did she give a name?"

"He didn't get a chance to ask. His partner was distracting the police officer that walked in."

"Do you think he'll be willing to talk to her again? I want him to ask her some specific questions."

"I'm sure we can talk him into it."

"Who are they?"

"Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster, our Police Consultants."

"Spencer? Any relation to your old partner?"

"His son."

Adam starts to chuckle "Do you remember the night he caught us parking? I thought he was gonna burst a blood vessel right then and there."

"Oh yea, he avoided me for weeks and when I did see him he wouldn't look me in the eye."

"Your Uncle Ivan still sends me a Christmas card every year." Karen admits after a brief pause.

"He always liked you."

-

-

-

Gus walked out the hospital and into the parking lot, not knowing where he was supposed to be going. Chief Vick said she would find him.

"There he is"

"Is he alone?"

"Yes, Mr. Guster? Over here."

Gus quickly gets into the back seat of the car.

"Chief, why all the secrecy? and it wasn't easy to dump Shawn."

"Where is he?"

"He, uh, he was making a date with one of the nurses." Gus lies knowing better to tell them that Shawn is with Jules.

"What did you find out?" Adam impatiently interrupts.

Gus does a double take and pales at the sight of the man who spoke. "Oh my gosh, you're-- you're..."

"Yes, that's me. I see my reputation precedes me."

"Well I see introductions aren't necessary." Chief Vick quips.

"Mr. Guster, did you ask the questions?" Chief Vick tries to get back to the real reason they were meeting.

"Yea, and you're not gonna like the answers."

-

-

-

"Tommy, she's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Comes the panicked response.

"They said she was well enough to take the breathing tube out and she had a seizure or something, they couldn't bring her back. That was about 20 minutes ago."

"Damn, I'll have to work on Lassiter now. See if you can get assigned to cover his room. Thanks for calling and remember you talk to no one about this."

"I know, I wont."

"Very good Officer Mason." Chief Vick tells him as he puts the phone down.

Officer Mason sits across from the table facing Chief Vick and District Attorney Arden,

"How many times did he visit her?" The Assistant District Attorney asks.

"I've got immunity right? You're not gonna come back and charge me with anything right?"

The DA nods. "You won't be charged as long as you are truthful and help us put those two guys away."

"Three or four, he said he was concerned about her. He was on the scene. I had no idea he was threatening her. You gotta believe me. And..."

"Yes?"

"I think there is one more person involved."


	10. The Window Of Opportunity Has Cracked

"Gus the doctors did all they could do. People don't always leave the hospital after they go in."

"I know Shawn, it's not that."

"What is it?"

"It's just that, that means they are gonna charge Lassiter with murder."

"They will, unless we solve the case."

Gus looks anxiously at his friend and wishes he could tell him what he knows, but he can't.

"Don't worry, Jules said…"

'Shawn!"

"She said she put the envelopes and reports in her desk because of what happened to Lassie. She didn't want them to get into the wrong hands. She wants to find out what happened as much as we do."

"Wait remember the Chief said not to talk to anyone about the case."

"Dude, its Jules, she's one of us. If we can't trust her who can we trust? "

Yea who can we trust? Gus ponders.

-  
-

-

"Find anything yet?"

"Nothing."

"If we can't find the other files, I'm gonna have to take care of him. Can't have any loose ends."

"Hey, that's not what you said would happen?"

"Look, you're in this as far as I am. Remember I'm not going down alone. We've been paid to take care of the problem, and I didn't expect the problem to come with a boyfriend. So if that's what it takes, then that's what's gonna happen." He laughs. "We might even get a bonus for taking the cop out too."

-

-

-

The door to the private hospital room slowly opens and the quiet footsteps walk in.

"Detective, it's me again."

He stands there watching the machine breathes for him, then he lashes out. "Let's cut the bullsh!t. I need to know where those files are. You know which ones I'm talking about. Those files are the only things that will exonerate you and we can't find them.

"We've checked her computer and discs, but can't find anything." He spits out.

He finally leans over and whispers in his ear. "She's not going to be a threat to you anymore, but we still need those files. When they take you off the machines I'll be back. You'll be too weak to answer their questions. So save your strength for me."

-

-

-

Chief Vick and the Assistant D.A. turn off the video recorder.

"Well, we've got everything we need."

"I want more."

"What? You want to put his life in more danger."

"Karen, we need to make this case airtight. For all we know Thompson will claim he's speaking in anger." The DA argues.

"We need find those files first; whatever is in them will seal the deal. It's a race we have to win" he pauses and a smile creeps on his face. 'And we've got an advantage."

"I don't like this."

"He's gonna try to finish the job and we'll be waiting for him."

"You know something you're not telling me." Karen's eyes narrow as she watches the DA's smug look.

"Chief Vick" He smiles and crosses his hands behind his head "I plead the fifth."

-

-

-

"Isn't it great, they took Carlton off the respirator." O'Hara bubbles with enthusiasm and happiness as she tells the good news.

"Yea, that's great." Tommy has to fake excitement in his voice. "Has he said anything yet?"

"No, he's still groggy but he may be able to talk in a couple of days. They want to keep him calm. He doesn't know the woman died. The Chief won't let tell him or let him have visitors until after they question him. They've even moved him to a more isolated floor."

"Thanks for letting me know. I appreciate it. I was real worried." Tommy grits his teeth as he hangs up the phone. Time to take drastic measures.

-

-

-

The hall is deserted as the white-coated man exits from the stairway and walks slowly down the hallway. Complete with hospital scrubs, and a doctor's lab coat with a stethoscope over one shoulder and an ID badge on the jacket.

He walks with confidence, playing the part.

He reaches the designated room and reviews the files in his hands. He nods to the on duty police officer guarding the room "just making my last minute rounds" and walks in.

The room is dim and quiet. The privacy curtain is partially closed. The IV pole and drip line with the medicines is visible just peeking out of the curtain line. He sees Lassiter's figure lying there, he stops and listens to the heavy breathing of a sedated patient.

"Carlton, let me give you some advice." He begins his speech. "If you're gonna hide something in your desk, don't make it obvious. It took me long enough to find those reports, then when I did, it took a little time to find who was supplying you with that information. Called in a couple of tips, hoping to scare her off or even get her jailed, but no, and imagine my surprise to find out you were sleeping with her. That was the icing on the cake."

He paces back and forth for a few steps. "You know how dangerous that is, consorting with the enemy. She was in it for herself and if she got mad at you and she would've turned you over in a heartbeat. I was gonna take care of her for you. It would have been an easy kill if you hadn't shown up when you did."

He stops and sighs. "But you did, how did you figure it out? Anyway we took her out, we had to. I was only trying to protect you, then you had to go and mess things up." he confesses "Because both of you know who we are, you'll be joining her, that is if you two end up at the same place." He laughs at his own sense of humor.

The fake doctor reaches into the pocket of the lab coat and takes out a syringe, "Well Carlton, it was nice knowing you. We can't let you screw things up anymore."

He slowly moves the privacy curtain away and reaches for the IV line leading into the patient's arm. He carefully sticks the needle into the line and slowly injects the liquid into the clear tube.


	11. And The Walls Come Tumbling Down

As he slowly empties the syringe into the IV line things started happening fast and furious.

"Freeze"

Lassiter sits up in the bed with a gun pointed at him, but, but it wasn't Carlton Lassiter.

The figure in the bed looked like him a minute ago, but its not him now.

Before he can react the door behind him flies open, he is grabbed from behind in a choke-hold, the lights come on, and the room is flooded with people.

He loses his grip on the syringe and it's stuck in the IV line as he tries to claw the hands away from his neck. He tries to kick back with his legs using defense tactics to take his attacker down but he can't, his assailant is good, a real pro.

People and guns surround him and his assailant isn't relaxing the choke-hold either.

"Let him go." Chief Vick orders.

There is no movement or relaxing of the grip around his neck, if anything its getting tighter. He's slowly losing consciousness.

"Adam!" Chief Vick hisses.

"Lucas stand down."

There is a brief hesitation before the man identified as Lucas releases his hold then he falls into the arms of two police officers that immediately handcuff him.

"Get out of here, we've got everything under control." Chief Vick whispers to Adam.

Adam and his men quickly leave as the Santa Barbara Police take position in the room.

He was still trying to catch his breath as he kneels on the floor, his wrists handcuffed behind him when he heard Chief Vick voice through the haze. "Dale Thompson, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Ramona Keenan and Carlton Lassiter. You have the right to remain silent…"

-

-

-

"This has got to be some kind of mistake" Juliet O'Hara argues as the Detectives Blue and Gray are questioning her. These are her friends, why are they treating her like a criminal?

"Miss O'Hara you have been advised of your rights. Do you wish to have an attorney present."

"No, and I told I didn't do anything wrong."

"I beg to differ. We have a sworn statement from Santa Barbara Police Department Officer Thompson that you were involved--.

"You don't understand." O'Hara interrupts "She was using him. She was going to have had him killed when she was through with him. We just wanted her to leave him alone."

"How did you find the reports?"

She looks down toward the table for a moment. "I went through his desk. I was wrong but I was worried about him, he's my partner" she pauses "and my friend."

"But you betrayed him."

"Tommy just asked for the information. He was supposed to scare her off, that's all."

"Miss O'Hara, have you worked with informants before?"

"Yes, but he was suppose to scare her. That's all."

"But you continued to give Thompson confidential information about the case and information about the medical status of the two patients and where Lassiter was moved to in the hospital?."

"Yes, but he was the one that accidentally shot Carlton, he didn't mean to. He was worried about him, just like the rest of us."

"Why didn't you address your concerns about the informant with Detective Lassiter or even Chief Vick?"

"Because I wasn't suppose to know about it." O'Hara blurts out before realizing what she said.

"You violated the trust of a lot of people, and put the Department in a bad light. That undercover operation has been ongoing for almost a year and in a matter of weeks you managed to ruin it and a lot of lives in the process."

A knock on the door interrupts the questioning, one of the detectives walk out for a few minutes and then when he returns "Juliet O'Hara you are under arrest as an accessory for the attempted murder of Ramona Keenan and Carlton Lassiter."

-

-

-

-

"Mr. Guster, I'd like to have a word or two with you." Before Gus could answer Adam grabbed him by the elbow and led to the bank of elevators.

"You would?" Gus wonders if his gulp was audible.

"It will only take a few minutes of your time." Adam is the type of person you don't say no to.

Gus knows people that walk away with him and sometimes they don't come back.

They are silent on the ride on the elevator, as they watch the car stop at different floors to let people on and off. Adam finally escorts Gus off the elevator and walks him down the corridor.

They stop at a door with a man standing guard. "Wait here." Gus stops in his tracks. The man at the door doesn't even make eye contact.

Adam goes in. Then a minute later he opens the door.

"Please come in. I want you to meet someone."

Gus walks in, takes a look around the room and then everything goes dark.

-

-

-

"Are you sure Carlton's ok? When do I get to see him?" Gus hears the feminine voice arguing quietly as he comes to.

"Yes, he's ok, and you'll see him soon enough. Everything went down as planned." Adam responds to her inquiry.

"You don't know how worried I've been."

"I know, but its not over yet. And where are the files?"

"After I make sure Carlton is ok, I'll tell."

"Don't start that again…"

Gus groans.

"Is he waking up?" The feminine voice is closer to him now, the tone of concern is heard.

"Yea, I guess it was a shock to see you."

"You could have prepared him."

"We can have this argument another time." Adam retorts. "I don't think he would have believed me and besides you know how much I like surprises."

Gus finally opens his eyes and sees the face to go with the woman who is talking.

The woman who was signing to him a few days before, who was kneeling over him, and who was supposed to be dead.

"You're…You're…"

"Dead?"

"Uh-huh"

"That was the whole idea. We had to make it look real to protect Carlton. I didn't know about it myself until a few minutes before."

Gus tries to figure out what is going on.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh." She helps Gus sit up.

"Now that I have my voice back, we can talk now." She extends her left hand "I'm Ramona."

-

-

-

Carlton Lassiter slowly wakes up to a dim room, smelling of disinfectant and sterility, he hears and feels a presence. He blinks again; he hears someone breathing and the sound of someone moving near his right side, trying to be get comfortable.

His heartbeat begins to race, he has to get someone's attention, and he'll fight the sob himself if he has to. His right shoulder burns like its on fire, and feels a pressure on his left hand; he tries to move it to find the call button, but his hand is too heavy, it's being held down by something. He subconsciously moans as he tries to move his hand.

"Detective Lassiter?"

He startles at that voice; it isn't the one that has been haunting his dreams.

He finally opens his eyes again to a squint and looks toward the voice.

Guster? What's he doing here?

Then he looks toward his left hand to see what's wrong with it.

Ramona.

She had scooted the visitor chair closer to the bed, and was sleeping; though looking rather uncomfortable, she had his left hand clasped in hers. She isn't planning on letting go.

"She's been here as much as they let her." The voice speaks again. Carlton looks at Gus, he was pacing. "They've got orders to get her if you woke up during non visitor hours. I just came by to check on the two of you."

"Everything ok?" Carlton tries to form the words, but it comes out as an incoherent mumble.

But Gus could understand. "Yea, Chief Vick will brief you, it was a wild ride, and I'm glad it's over."

Gus walks over and before Lassiter can stop him he nudges Ramona. "Hey wake up."

"Hmm" she slowly and painfully moves, opens her eyes and looks toward the patient in the bed, then her face lights up as she rushes to move. "Ooowww" she cries out in pain, forgetting her own injured shoulder for a minute.

You're awake" She begins to smother him with kisses and tears "you're ok. I've been so worried."

Lassiter smiles, relaxes and tries to hug her with his good arm and comfort her at the same time.

He has a lot of questions but that doesn't seem to matter right now.

Gus quickly and quietly walks out to give them some privacy.

**TBC...**


	12. Making Sense Out Of Nothing At All

"How did you know Ms. Keenan?"

"She was an informant providing information on a case I was working on."

"Did you ever have a personal relationship with Ms. Keenan?"

"No"

"Have you spoken to Ms. Keenan since the incident?"

"No"

"Why?"

"It was strictly a business relationship, not to mention I've been advised by my council not to."

"I think you've got the answers down pat." Adam looks satisifed at the results of the quiz.

"What if they ask something else?" Lassiter nervously asks.

"They won't."

"But..."

"Trust me, they won't." Adam smiles a confident smile.

"You know all the questions already?" Lassiter asks in disbelief.

"**You** could say that, but I'm not going to."

"How..."

"Look Lassiter. I went through some hoops to make this deposition happen the way we want it to go, and can't screw it up. For both of yours sakes."

Lassiter wonders what he's gotten himself into.

A lawyer was at his hospital bedside moments after his brief reunion with Ramona. Ramona said to trust the guy, he did and so far Lassiter's been protected.

"I don't know if I can do this, its unethical."

"Who will you side with?" Adam calmly asks Lassiter when balked at first.  
"Ramona or O'Hara?"

"How are you involved?" Lassiter asked in the beginning. He knows who Adam is and his reputation. "And why are you helping me?"

"I'm helping both of you. When the dust settles you'll find out more. You've been playing by the rules and have done everything we've asked so far. And we appreciate that." Adam is a cool customer.

Lassiter is beginning to wonder what other secrets Ramona is keeping from him. Adam was apparently one of them.

Thompson, Cooper and O'Hara had been arrested. That was just the beginning.

Thompson suffered an "apparent' heart attack in his solitary confinement cell and died. Cooper was found unresponsive on the floor of his solitary cell, he was pronounced dead at the hospital.

O'Hara. Dammit. Innocent, naïve, well-meaning O'Hara.

Despite orders from the judge and a restraining order, O'Hara showed at their respective homes, just wanting to talk to them. Just to let them hear her side of the story.

The judge didn't find that amusing and she was jailed for contempt. She was also suspended and was facing an Internal Review investigation.

Lassiter still can't believe O'Hara, his own partner, was involved. She knew better. Why didn't she talk to him? Not that he would have told her anything. But he could have cut her off at the pass.

And Spencer, if only he could prove Spencer was going through his desk that day, he would see him sitting in jail too. That's why the files were messed up.

Spencer and O'Hara led to the downfall of the operation. And to his credibility.

Two years, two years of work down the drain and the suspects have moved on.

The suspects were the only ones who came out smelling like roses.

Ramona was out of the spotlight because they concocted a story that she was injured during a home invasion and would be out of work for a couple of weeks.

"You and Ramona will arrive about 30 minutes apart, because they don't want you to compare questions and answers."

The door to the bedroom opens and a strange woman enters, it's not the same woman who went in there earlier. Ramona has been transformed with a lighter haired wig, heavy makeup, glasses, and the clothes have been styled to add weight and hide her figure.

"Well I certainly didn't recognize you, so I don't think anyone else will."

"Thanks, I think."

"Ok, you kids know the drill."

They both nod.

"We'll get you two back together in a couple of days, don't discuss the deposition or talk to each other or anyone else until you hear from me or your lawyers."

Carlton and Ramona look at each other.

Carlton still didn't know what went on with Ramona, he wanted to know, he had to know, and he would manage to get a copy of her deposition to find out.

"Detective need I remind you that you are still under investigation, and Ramona, well, we're covering for you as well. Agreed?"

This is blackmail but there is nothing they can do without compromising each other.

"Yes" Ramona finally relents.

"Yes" Carlton agrees.

"Ok, Ramona it's time to get you there."

Carlton walks over to her and gives her a long, soft kiss and holds her. "You're gonna do a good job. Just remember what they told you and I'll see you as soon as I can."

"I know, I'll see you then."

Lassiter watches as she is escorted to the door, takes one last look over herf shoulder and is gone.

Just a few days, he tells himself. A few days then they can see each other again. He's gonna keep telling himself that, but in the back of his mind he wonders if it will actually happen.


	13. The Finale

It was 15 days since Ramona walked out of the hotel room.

He was half-expecting her to dump him, but that didn't mean it would hurt any less.

His lawyer kept the questions at bay during the deposition; every question they asked that wasn't on the approved list was dismissed. He kept his cool and now he could breath easier now.

He'd been cleared by Internal Affairs.

O'Hara wasn't that lucky. Though no charges were brought against her, she was fired and will never be able to work in law enforcement again.

Well, she did it to herself.

_"Carlton you need to get away for a few days." Chief Vick told him._

_Then the phone call from his lawyer. You need to get away for a few days, we've booked you a room."_

_"Ramona?"_

_There is a pause "If she wants to see you, she'll be there."_

_And there he was, heading to a hotel over an hour away._

_"Yes I have a reservation. Lassiter, C--."_

_"Yes Sir, room 517. Everything has been arranged."_

_Arranged? What's been arranged? Puzzled he takes the key and makes his way to the elevator._

_He finds the room and opens the door and finds the room looks like it is already occupied._

_He smiles, knowing she is already here, waiting for him._

_He closes the door quietly and looks around. He hears the sound of the shower in the bedroom. He walks over and makes himself a drink as he waits. A few minutes later the shower is turned off._

_The bedroom door finally opens and she walks out wearing a bathrobe._

_Their eyes meet and she rushes in to his arms "You made it."_

_Yea. We need to talk._

_Later. As she hungrily kisses him drawing him into her soul._

_When they finally break apart, she finishes his drink; he smiles, picks her up and carries her back to the bedroom._

That's how it was supposed to happen, when they got together that is.

That how it should have happened.

Instead they have spent the last three hours since she got there arguing.

The highlight of the fight was when she threw the bottle of scotch against the wall and he threw the vase with the flowers against the wall after.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't"

"Why?"

"Because it would have changed you, your attitude. You wouldn't have been able to control your temper or answers when they asked you."

"Were you involved with kill--"

"No, it just happened."

"Why didn't you tell me he touched you, he molested you" Carlton spat the words out.

That was the real reason why he was mad.

He got a copy of her deposition, he knew what she was hiding.

She was being violated, assaulted in her apartment and in the hospital and he couldn't do anything to stop it, help her or get even.

"When was I supposed to tell you? I wasn't even suppose to see you in the hospital."

"I had the right to know."

"What would you have done? What could you have done? I was scared, he said you were dead or going to die if I didn't—he was going to kill you when you walked in, I had no way to warn you."

He grabbed her and held on as she finally started crying.

He felt like a heel for making her go through that.

She didn't deserve him. But he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"It was my fault." She whimpers in his chest.

Don't ever think nthat, he took advantage of you. And I will never let anyone take advantage of you again." He kisses her head as she clings to him.

Things were going to be ok after all.

"So where were the files?" He quietly asks.

"You got your keyring?"

"Yea" as he fishes it out of his pocket.

"Right here" as she holds up the flash drive that was amongst his keys. "It a different one there now. I got it switched in the hospital."

"When did you put it there?"

"That night at your house. That's why I would go after your keys when we got together. After the third time I got knew someone was on to me-- us. I would switch the drives and knew the info would be safe with you."

_You know the best thing about a fight?_

_Making up._


End file.
